


The Day Came

by orphan_account



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elena and Syd begin the process of adoption
Relationships: Elena Alvarez/Syd
Kudos: 51





	The Day Came

“I just want to know that you want a kid for wanting a kid and it isn’t what society is pushing on you before we decide anything final,” Elena said firmly. “I would be perfectly ok if we didn’t do anything with having a child ever if you don’t actually want one.” Syd shook their head.  
“No you wouldn’t.” They said. “You want a kid so you can raise up the next generation into a more loving, dare I say ‘woke’ world.” Syd smiled. “Besides, I chose you. I chose you knowing that a kid would be part of our future. Because I think I want the same thing that you do.” Elena ran her fingers down Syd’s leg and smiled.  
“I love you,” She said.  
“I love you too,” Syd replied. Elena found Syd’s hand and Syd put their head on Elena’s shoulder.  
“Are we even ready to be parents though?” Elena asked. “I haven’t even gotten elected into a good office yet,” she said. “Besides a child is a big responsibility and-” Syd kissed her.  
“I think we’ll be ok. No one is ever prepared to become parents. But we can at least put in for adoption.” Elena nodded. “I know it sucks, but we have to admit that we’re probably going to come across problems anyway because of the fact that we are gay.” Elena nodded.  
“That’s one of the things that I wanted to change before we started at it,” Elena whispered. Syd smiled. They would be ok. Their child was going to be brought into an incredibly loving family, not just with their two moms, but all of the extended family as well.  
The pair had decided a long time ago that they wanted to adopt. They knew that they had plenty of options when it came to one of them getting pregnant, but they didn’t want to bring another child into the world when there were so many who still needed loving homes of their own. The system sucked and they felt like if they got even one child out of that system they had done their job as lesbians. Not that they were shaming lesbians who decided to go the pregnancy route. It just wasn’t their own preference.  
***  
It was hard for a long time. It took months to even get into all the classes that the system required them to take between their busy schedules as adults and the limited number of seats in each class. It took another few months for the various social workers to come through, deem them safe people, do the interview process, and decide that they would make good parents to some child at some point. They watched their phone and with every time it rang, they hoped that it was a call for a match. It never was.  
Before they knew it, an entire year had passed since they’d started the process and they didn’t seem to be any closer to having a kid than they had been at the start. There were a few times that it seemed hopeful, but they had found the kid other parents that the agency had thought suited the child better. It wasn’t long before they started to give up hope.  
Until one Saturday changed everything.  
The two of them were lounging on the couch playing video games, as they usually spent their Saturday mornings. Of course, they were kind of keeping an ear out for the phone, but they weren’t too worried about it. It was in the middle of a round when it went off. Elena jumped off the couch and ran to the phone.  
“Hello, this is Rainbow Adoption Agency. Am I speaking to Elena or Syd Alvarez?” Elena held her breath and motioned Syd to come. Syd did, but they were careful not to get their hopes up.  
“This is Elena,” Elena said.  
“I was just calling to let you know that we have found a match for you, if you would wish to take her in.” Elena gasped. “She is four years old and her name is Vivian.” Elena let out a giggle of shock.  
“Are you serious?” Elena asked more out of disbelief than anything else.  
“Stoney,” the woman replied. “We can set up a visitation on-” Elena didn’t hear the rest of it. She’d thrown the phone across the room, leaving Syd just staring at her.  
“What’s going on?” They asked. Elena covered her mouth and closed her eyes for a second.  
“We got accepted. We have a match.” Syd looked close to tears. Elena almost never saw them cry. Elena realized what she’d done and ran across the room to grab the phone. “Sorry, I’m still here,” Elena said. The woman on the other end of the line laughed.  
“It happens more often than you would think. How does meeting her Saturday June 13 sound?” Elena felt the tears burning her eyes.  
“That sounds perfect,” she said.  
“Alright we’ll get that set up,” the woman said. “Have a lovely day, good bye!” The phone dropped from Elena’s hand. She looked over to Syd.  
“June 13,” she said. Syd squeezed Elena. This was something they’d both wanted for such a long time that neither one of them could believe it to be true. They might be having a child.  
***  
“Mrs. and Mx. Alvarez?” A woman said. Elena nodded.  
“That’s us.” The woman smiled.  
“Wonderful. Well, here is little Vivian.” The woman stepped aside to reveal a little girl in a blue dress. She had the most adorable brown pigtails that Elena had ever seen. Vivian was also clutching a teddy bear. She stepped behind the woman and grabbed her leg. Elena and Syd both sat on the floor so they weren’t so intimidating while the woman whispered something to Vivian.  
“Hi sweetie,” Elena cooed. “We’re going to adopt you, is that ok?” Vivian made eye contact with Elena and then looked back up to the other woman. When she nodded, Vivian took a few steps towards Elena.  
“Where’s Daddy?” Vivian asked. Elena smiled.  
“You’re very lucky,” Syd said. “Instead of a mommy and a daddy, you are going to get two mommies.” Vivian looked up at Syd and smiled.  
“Two mommies!” She squealed and lept into Elena’s arms. “Mommy,” she said pointing to Elena, “Mama,” she pointed at Syd. Elena’s eyes burned with tears. Of course she expected Vivian to come around to the idea of them being her parents eventually, but she never thought that Vivian would come around to the idea right away. By the time it was time to say goodbye, Vivian didn’t want to leave them, but they didn’t have much of a choice. There was still a lot of legal stuff to take care of before they could take her home, but the two of them thought it would be fairly quick.  
And in the grander scheme of how long it’d taken them to even get to the point of meeting Vivian, it didn’t take very long before they had full custody and were legally her parents, just a short three months later. Over the course of those three months, Vivian got more and more time with Elena and Syd, sometimes even a weekend stay where she got to meet Abolita Penelope, Uncle Alex, and Bisabolita Lydia.  
Before long, they settled into the fact that they have a daughter and their routine locked in.


End file.
